


Stop

by larry_forever4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coke, Drinking, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_forever4/pseuds/larry_forever4
Summary: Louis and Harry are together. But Louis has to put up with abusive Eleanor who hurts Louis. And after a terrible thing Eleanor does to Louis, he comes home from the hospital and finds out that he has to marry Eleanor. Louis and Zayn go out and do bad stuff, and it turns out to be too much. They wind up in the hospital hardly surviving, will they?





	1. wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I will make another:-) Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.

Harry and Louis were together, as a couple. And management was forcing Louis to be with Eleanor in a fake relationship. They had to go everywhere together, live together, and sleep together. Louis was so depressed from doing this, and so was Harry, but mainly Louis. Louis had started smoking and occasionally drinking to get rid of the pain Eleanor caused. Eleanor was mean. She hit Louis and made him feel like shit. Every night Louis would go to one of the boys (besides Harry) about it because he couldn't go to Harry about it because he didn't want Harry to be even more worried about him. Harry knew about Louis taking up smoking and drinking but he didn't know it was Eleanor fault.  
Louis and Eleanor did not get along at all. Eleanor would call him stupid, ugly, fat, faggot, gay;etc.  
And Louis was just so tired he wouldn't say anything back. Louis was just getting so tired of this shit with Eleanor and he just wanted to be open with Harry.Eleanor had really hurt Louis emotionally.  
One night it got bad. Eleanor had burned Louis with her cigarette and punched him, hurting her hand. And when Louis tried to help her with her hand and also his face being in pain, she punched him again knocking him back into the wall hitting his head on a nail. Louis remembered Eleanor rushing out of the house slamming the door behind her before blacking out.  
Niall, Zayn, and Liam had expected Louis to be over at Harry's, but when they found he wasn't there they got a little worried because Louis hated being at Eleanor. But they had to go check Louis and Eleanors house. When they got to their flat, they were shocked to see Louis car there but not Eleanors. The door was unlocked so they walked in and went into the kitchen and found Louis on the floor unconscious with blood on his head and a bruised eye. They rushed over to him while Niall called 911. When the ambulance got there, Louis was loaded into the vehicle while Niall, Zayn, and Liam got in with them as they were sent to the hospital.  
Harry was getting worried because he hadn't seen any of the other boys in a few days. He called Niall and this time he finally answered and Niall sounded upset. Niall gave his phone to zayn and he explained all. Zayn told Harry everything and Harry didn't even hang up before he got in his car and rushed over to the hospital.  
"Hey Baby" Harry sadly said to Louis who was barely awake.  
"Hey baby" Louis barely made out.  
"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Harry understandingly asked.  
"I don't know I just didn't want you to worry." Louis said sadly.  
"Well its alright and your okay now so that's all that matters." Harry smiled.  
When Louis was admitted home, he got a call from management. All of the boys were in the living room, including Louis and Harry. Louis answered the call and when he hung up he seemed so pissed that he could probably cry. He did. He cried. Right there on the couch with all of the boys staring at him waiting for him to say something. Louis quickly cupped his face with his hands and ran to his room shutting and locking his door. All of the boys went to his door and unlocked it. They went in and sat down next to Louis who was laying on his stomach with his face in his hands. Harry was rubbing Louis back and Zayn was rubbing his leg gently.  
"Louis what did they say??" Liam gently asks.  
Louis quickly turned around exposing his bright red face and bright blue eyes from tears.  
"Me and her have to stay together." Louis mumbled into his hands.  
"What do you mean" Zayn angrily asked.  
"They're making us get fucking married now to hide the fact that we fucking hate eachother, for the fucking press!" Louis screamed and then quickly exited the room going downstairs. Louis was crying while putting on his shoes. The boys followed him downstairs.  
"I'll be back later." Louis grumbled as he slammed the door on the way out.  
The four boys were in their living room watching t.v. in silence, waiting for Louis to return. And when he did he came in through the door drunk and as soon as he had made eye contact with each one of the boys, he quickly collapsed to the floor passing out.  
When Louis woke up, he had a throbbing headache and he started throwing up in the bin next to him. Zayn had heard Louis vomiting while the rest of the boys were alseep downstairs. So, he quietly kept upstairs and sat next to louis, rubbing his back as he threw up. When Louis was done, he laid back down as Zayn laid next to him. They were laying face to face.  
"Thank you for not asking me about it Zayn, your a good friend." Louis said tiredly.  
"Of course mate, why talk bout something we both already know about." Zayn replied. They both gave a little smile.  
" I know this is a weird question, but, have you ever done coke?" Louis asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah back at x-factor when we both did it. Why do you want to?" Zayn asked.  
"I've been thinking about it, and why not right?" Louis replied.  
"I have some back at the house mate if your sure about it?" Zayn said.  
"Yeah mate lets go before the other get up." Louis and Zayn laughed.  
Louis and Zayn quickly tried to exit before Niall looked up tiredly.  
"Were gonna be back later mate." Zayn winked at him.  
Niall quickly fell back asleep.  
When Louis and Zayn got to his place, they did everything. They drank a little, smoked pot, and sniffed coke. Zayn just wanted to be there for his friend but then he realized they both had done too much. They were both hurting and were feeling like they would die at any moment.( even though there was a possibility they actually could) Zayn passed out of the couch barely breathing and Louis was scared because he felt like he would die. He slowly dialed 911 and didn't say anything. They traced the call and found them both hardly breathing and not having much of a pulse. They brought them in to the hospital. They dialed Liam who was Zayns emergency contact and Harry who was Louis. They all came, including Niall, and waited in the room for the doctors to tell them what happened. When they did come out, they had really worried expressions.  
"We would just like to inform you that we found various amount of drugs in both of the boys systems. Especially Mr. Tomlinsons." The doctor said sadly. The boys exchanged surprised looks.  
"What he said he'd never even do drugs, how could he-" Harry started. "Well what all did you find in their systems?" Liam asked.  
"Um, various amounts of alcohol, marijuana, cocaine, and even some methamphetamine." The doctor exclaimed.  
"We would like to keep them over for a few more nights if you wouldnt mind. And we need to discuss what we need to do with the situation. Because we have no idea how theyre even alive right now." The doctor explained.  
"Are they awake? Can we see them?" Harry asked.  
"Yes you can, follow me." The doctor said, leading them back to a room with two beds. It was Louis and Zayn both in the same room.  
Right now, Louis are in a medical induced coma. But he can still hear what you are saying." The doctor said as she was leaving.  
"What the hell did you do Louis?" Harry asked quietly as he at down next to his boyfriend, rubbing his forehead. Louis was yellow and it looked as if he had no life in him.  
"I love you baby, please stay strong for me." Harry whispered into Louis ear. Louis heart beat sped up.


	2. awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up and finds something out about that night that makes his furious. He snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling errors.

It had been a week since Louis and Zayn had been sent to the hospital, and Harry was freaking out. Harry spent every day and every night at the hospital with Louis until Liam and Niall physically dragged him out of the hospital. The doctors said if he doesn't wake up soon, Louis mum will have to make a decision of whether or not they should keep Louis going in his coma. They had given Louis another few days to see if they saw any sign of him waking up, but nothing. 

When Harry got to the hospital, Louis mom was sitting in a chair next to Louis crying.   
"Harry I'm sorry, I know you love him, I do too, but he can't keep going like this, I know he would want us to make the beat decision." She said to Harry. Harry nodded in slight agreement.   
As Louis mum went outside the room slowly about the decision, he walked over to Louis grabbing his hand and sitting on the bed next to the smaller but older boy. When he heard them coming down the hallway back to the room he started to get up but was stopped buy a very surprising hand grasping his wrist hard. 

It was Louis.

Louis was in shock and had his eyes wide oped and obviously very scared. 

"Lou-" Harry tried to make out but was stopped by Louis.  
"What the fuck happened?" Louis sternly spoke, still harshly grasping Harry's wrist. Louis slowing relaxed a bit and slid his hand from Harry's wrist and went to his hand intertwining their finger and he laid his head back down and sighed.   
"Harry I-- LOUIS!!" The shocked mother yelled running to the boy.  
"Oh my god! I thought you were dead! What the fuck were you thinking!" She yelled while cupping his face with her hand gently.  
He didn't say anything back he just layed there with one hand holding Harry's and one with his mum. Louis never left eye contact with Harry.   
"Do you two need some time alone?" She asked, kissing her sons forehead and walking out of the room.  
The two just sat there not saying anything with their for heads against each other. 

"I love you Lou"

"I love you so much Haz"

"Can we go home baby?"

"Soon." Harry said sadly. Tears started dwelling Louis eyes and harry quickly noticed and lifted Louis head up with his thumb, separating their heads. 

"What the matter baby?" Harry asked worryingly.

"I just fucking hate this." Lois said full on sobbing and Harry grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, letting the boy cry into his neck.

"Its going to be okay Louis. Your going to be okay. Were going to be okay." Harry said into Louis hair.

Louis doctor walked in and smiled one he saw Louis awake.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I see you're finally awake." He started. " Now I know you don't want to go to rehab or anything like that, so I'm just going to prescribe a couple of medications for you and I'm going to place you on bed arrest."  
Louis just sighed loudly and played back down onto his pillow.

"Now you have some good friends for handling this situation for you and Zayn both. This could have ended alot worse. You can go home tomorrow because we want to keep you here another night for observation." The doctor smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Where is Zayn by the way? Is he okay?" Louis asked Harry.

"Yeah he's fine. He's staying at Liam's for a while to recover." Harry spoke. "He's in a lot of pain though. Why did you both do meth? I never thought you would do that?"

"I didn't. Zayn didn't either."

"Yeah he did, and so did you. They found it in your blood."

"What the fuck no I-" Louis paused, obviously looking as if he remembered something from that night. "Oh my god" Louis mumbled. He placed his hand on his face with his mouth hanging open. 

"Zayn said you both put it in your drinks or something. So how do you not remember it?" Harry said.

Louis remained in that same position with his hand and face with his mouth still open, and looked at Harry. "What the fuck." Louis said.

"That fucker drugged me." Louis number quietly but Harry could still make out what he said.

"What, I don't think Zayn would do tha-"

"No! I saw him put something in our drinks but I didnt say anything!"Louis started. "I didn't do anything." Louis said rubbing his face with his hand as his eyes were squeezed shut. Louis quickly grabbed Harry into a hug and mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm going to fucking kill him Harry i swear." Harry just sighed and nodded, know Louis didn't mean it.

*the next day*

Harry had called Zayn, telling him what Louis said before taking Louis out of the room down to the Hospital lobby. Louis hand was intertwined with Harry's and Harry felt Louis tense up when they came to greet Liam and Zayn who obviously came together since they were together. Louis instantly let go of Harrys hand and rushed up to Zayn and punched him square in the face knocking him to the floor. Louis tried to bend down and punch him again but was stopped when Harry grabbed Louis by his arms from behind, hold the boy back. Louis got free from Harrys grasp and sternly looked at zayn who was on the floor grabbing his face looking back up at Louis. Louis rushed to the door and their security guard Paul was standing right of front of him trying to help clear away the huge crowd of paparazzi But having only one security guard with him was a bad idea. The star was getting swallow by the paparazzi. There were people yelling so much shit.

FAG

YOU SUCK LOUIS

YOU SHOULD JUST KILL YOURSELF NOW

NO ONE LIKES YOU

Louis couldn't take it anymore , he was just so pissed at everything. He could take it anymore.

Louis snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want another chapter:-)


	3. again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets sent back home with Harry and has a lot of pressure on him. Can he handle it.

Louis punched one of the paparazzi straight in the face tackling him, throwing him to the ground throwing punches as Paul was trying to pry Louis off of him. Louis was so angry. He just needed to blow off some steam and I guess this was how.   
The boys had noticed commotion going on outside but wouldn't see what so they went closer to the glass door. All they saw was Paul picking Louis up from off the ground and a paps on the ground with blood on his face. Louis hand was obviously hurting him because he kept running it and shaking it as him and Paul walked back to the van. Paul gave a signal to the boys showing to follow the other two guards outside to the van. As Harry opened the van door he saw Louis sitting in the back far side looking down at his hand obviously crying a little. Niall was in the very front looking down at his feet, obviously quiet because he had seen everything that happened.Harry went back to Louis who almost leaped onto to Harry hugging him tightly. Liam and Zayn crept into the van sitting in front of Harry and Louis. It was a quiet drive to Louis and Harry's flat. Louis was asleep on Harry's chest.

"Lou were home." Harry's whispered. 

As Louis got out of the van and went into the flat, Harry stayed back and apologized to Zayn and Hughes him and asked Liam to stay because he had to talk to him.

When Liam and Harry walked in they heard the shower running from upstairs as Louis was taking one.  
Liam and Harry sat down on the couch next to each other.

"What are we going to do about him?" Harry asked sadly.

"I don't know. But I do know that you better watch him because once you have that shit in you, its hard to not want it again. I know because Zayn dealt with that for a while and now I will again." Liam spoke.

"Fuck" harry mumbled as he rubbed his face with his hand. "I'll make sure to watch him. What what about him and zayn. Will they ever make up?" 

"Of course. Their best friends. And were all kind of in a band together so they can't just ignore each other."   
"True." Harry said as he heard the shower turn off and a loud slam of the door to their bedroom.

"Hey do you wanna stay over tonight? Niall and Zayn might just wanna hang out tonight and also I don't want it just be me and Lois here tonight." Harry asked. Liam nodded as a okay. Harry stood from the couch and went up to the room to find the door locked.

"Louis baby let me in."

"No." Louis said obviously crying.  
Harry unlocked the door with his key and found Louis on the floor with his hands on his face and his knees up to them.

"Lou-baby what's wrong?"Harry said sitting down next to Louis. Louis leaned into Harry and sobbed into his chest grabbing a fistful of Harry's shirt.

"I hate this so much."

"I know baby its okay we can get through this."

"No."

"Well then what do you hate Lou?" As Louis was still sobbing into his chest. "Lou seriously what is it your sick of?"

"me" Louis mumbled into his shirt.   
Harry now gently touched the back of Louis head and held him tighter.

"Why baby?"

"I hate life so fucking much Harry. I can't take it anymore, I'm so fucking done." Louis statement made harry tense up.

"Its going to be alright Louis, is going to be okay." Harry said shushing him.

Louis fell asleep on Harry's chest as they were still on the floor. Harry picked his boyfriend up and carried him to the bed. He played him down as he was still naked and put him underneath the covers. Harry took off everything on him except for his boxers and slid next to Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis waist. Harry immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up to only himself in the bed. He frowned when he heard yelling from downstairs. He for up and rushed downstairs. The front door was open and Liam was standing in the doorway and Louis was standing in front of him obviously pissed.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked still standing on the stairs.

"Well this morning I caught Louis with a bottle of vodka trying to leave get into his car." Liam explained.

"What the fuck ever Liam." Louis said crossing his arms, obviously buzzed.

"What the hell Louis." Harry joined in.

"What I wasn't going to go anywhere!" Louis quickly added.

"Why were you drinking in the first place? Youre not supposed to do any of that shit. And your also on bed rest." Liam argued.

"Whatever." Louis mumbled, walking upstairs angrily and went into the bathroom slamming and locking the door.

"Oh my god! What the hell was he trying to get himself killed!" Liam said.

"Well, Liam can we sit down a talk for a sec?" Harry asked calmly. "Last night, Louis was kind of freaking me out."

"Why what was he doing?" Liam asked.

"No, he uh, he was crying to me how he hated himself and how he hated life." Harry stated.

"Was he trying to actually trying to kill himself or something?" Liam asked scarily.

"I don't know. But I'm going to go check on him, I'll be back in a min." Harry said going upstairs to the bathroom. Harry was about to knock on the door but was stopped when he heard a loud crash from the bathroom and he heard Louis crying loudly. "Louis baby whats going on, let me in." 

"Go away." Louis said sobbing.

Louis had used to cut his wrists a lot. Especially at x-factor. But Harry had gotten him to stop doing it and he hasn't done it since then.   
When Harry unlocked the door, he was horrified. He found Louis on the ground with cuts all over his wrist with his head down sobbing. He had done it again.


	4. of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very good ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. But I couldn't end it sad, well at least end the chapter. If you think I need to add another chapter plz comment if so, so I can explain about him and Zayn or something.:-)

Harry barged the door open and was scared at the sight of Louis. Harry rushed to Louis side and kneeled beside him helping up. He grabbed a cloth and tried to control the bleeding. Louis was still sobbing uncontrollably but Harry was trying to stay calm for Louis sake. 

"Baby why'd you do this?" Harry asked calmly.

"I don't know, it just hurts-" Louis started but couldn't finish because he was sobbing too much. Harry picked Louis up and gently set him on the counter and started to wrap Louis arm with bandage. Louis had calmed down. Harry carried Louis to their bedroom and him down on their bed. Louis got underneath the cover and held them up inviting Harry to join him.

"I'll be back in a minute baby, I just have to go tell Liam everything's alright." Harry said kissing Louis forehead. Harry went downstairs and told Liam what happened. Harry went back upstairs and snuck into the room. He gently crawled into bed with his boyfriend. He put his arms around Louis waist pulling him close. 

"I'm sorry.'' Louis murmured into Harry chest. 

"Its alright baby just go to sleep. I love you.'' When Harry had expected a simple I love you too, he heard something he really hadn't expected.

''Will you marry me baby?" Louis asked, looking up with his hopeful blue eyes.

"Seriously??" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes" Louis said smiling.

"Of course baby. I love you so much.'' Harry replied, hugging his now fiance very tightly.

"I love you too."


	5. Stay Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update! I'll try and update soon. Kudos xx

The next few days consisted of either Niall or Liam coming over to "watch" Louis because Harry had to fly to London to do a interview for some network. Right now, Niall and Louis were sitting on the couch watching tv and just enjoying each others company.   
Louis was still raging about what had happened with Zayn and he wasn't ready to see him yet. They heard a knock on the door and Niall got up to answer considering Louis wasn't supposed to get up. He opened the door and immediately Louis stands up. Zayn was standing at the door and he just came in.  
"listen Lou I know you don't want to talk to me right no-"   
"no Zayn! Shut the hell up I'm not fucking talking to you!" Louis started to walk away but quickly Zayn grabbed his wrist HARD and shoved him against the wall.   
"no! Fucking listen to me God damnit! You are!" I'm sick of you ignoring me! So what I drugged you. You were only in a Fucking coma for a week or to get over it! "  
" I can't Fucking get over it Zayn! Best friends don't Fucking drug each other and almost kill them! You don't Fucking do that you piece of shot friend! Don't Fucking talk to me anymore! " Louis practically screamed as he was still being held on the wall. He quickly shoved Zayn into the floor. He tried to walk away but Zayn grabbed his ankle and tugged him down.  
Louis was still getting over his recovery. So being slammed against a wall and dragged to the floor really hurt. His head was throbbing he couldn't see straight. He saw dots and his heart rate sped up. He felt like he was having a heart attack.   
Zayn quickly noticed something was seriously wrong and scooted towards Louis and put one hand on his back and one over Louis' hand that was in his chest tightly. Niall quickly came over and say next to Lou.  
"Louis babe what's wrong??!!" Zayn asked anxiously.  
" I-it hurts zayn-" Louis cried holding his chest tightly.  
"Do you need an ambulance babes" Zayn asked the poor boy.  
Louis wasn't usually the one who asked for help, so it was honestly surprising when he nodded his head. Niall ran over and grabbed his phone and dialled 911. Louis was swaying over on the ground and began to lose consciousness. Zayn pulled him into his lap and held his heard in his shoulder. He was shushing his and talking him to breath. Niall hung up and knelt down beside them.  
"they said just to make sure he stays awake until they get here." Niall instructed.  
"Hear that babes, just stay awake for me okay can you do that? Can you stay awake?" Zayn asked louis.   
Louis tried to mumble something but couldn't because he was almost out.   
"No, No you need to stay awake Lou!" Niall said.   
It was so hard to stay awake, but he had to, for Harry when he came home...


End file.
